With conventional clothes hangers, there exists the problem that hangers cannot easily be stacked vertically to reduce space for storing clothes and to allows more garments to be carried by a person at a time. To combat this and other problems, some plastic hangers have been developed with small hooks near the base of the neck to hook onto other hangers.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the devices are not without their drawbacks. For example, a slight bump of many such hangers causes the hangers to come apart, defeating the purpose of such hangers. Additionally, the hooks often get tangled up with shirt collars. Accordingly, the present invention discloses a new garment hanger that allows hangers to remain together until removed by a user and that is simple and easy to use.